Tribune's Childhood Memories
by pandagal
Summary: How did Tribune become the way he is? This is what I think..... Review! Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing Tribune that's all. I don't want any problems, all right?  
  
Notes: I was sitting down one day and the idea of how Tribune came to be just popped in my head. I hope you like it and please REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Spoilers: More Than Human, Barbarians at The Gate, All or Nothing, The Games  
  
"Dr. Bob, your next patient is here."  
  
"Okay, Jen. Send him in."  
  
The door opened and our favorite lizard man, Tribune, comes in. He looks around the room nervously. He never has been to the psychiatrist before until now.  
  
"Please, Mr. Tribune take a seat over there and then we'll get to work," he pointed to the couch.  
  
The lizard moved to where the doc told him and sat down. He placed his hands on his lap so the doc couldn't see his hands tremble. Dr. Bob wrote down a few remainders while Tribune waited.  
  
"Is your name really Billy Bob?" asked Tribune.  
  
Glancing at him, the doc replied, "Yes it is. My family is from the South."  
  
"I see."  
  
A few minutes later the doctor was ready to begin.  
  
"Could you please lay down and tell me what's going on in the life of Tribune?"  
  
"Well," he drawled. "My slaves have been doing a horrible job on some new temples I have being built. Also, some of the slaves started to rebel again."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"It all started a few years ago when my men brought a runaway slave back and with them was 7 strangers. They were different among all of my slaves in clothes and attitudes. They talked about equality and all of this other nonsense, I don't know. Lord John Roxton was quite feisty and he went to help the slave I killed. He was strong and I had him to be a gladiator. Which wasn't good idea I'll assure you. Professors Challenger and Summerlee were working in the mines along with Ned Malone. Meanwhile, the women tricked me, especially Marguerite."  
  
"Tell me why?"  
  
"Well, Marguerite is not only beautiful but willful and very resourceful. She seduced me and was able to buy her friends' some time to plan an escape. She was able to convince the professors to give me the formula for gunpowder."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"While Lord Roxton was fighting Solomon, he refused to kill him. I had some men go down into the pit to take care of them. Solomon's sister grabbed my dagger and yelled and one of men killed her. Well, that started a bloodshed between my men and the slaves."  
  
"I see," the doc said as he wrote. Something didn't seem to add up and so he pushed, "Did you ever see these strangers again?"  
  
Tribune nodded. "Many times. I guess the new term of our relationship has to be friends not enemies. I owe my life to all of them since they helped me even when they didn't have to."  
  
"Explain."  
  
Tribune sighed. "I gave the gunpowder to a raider by the name of Drakul. He was using it for his own amusement and not what I wanted him to do. Anyways, they helped me stop Drakul but later there was some resentment. Summerlee, was hit by an arrow and fell off a bridge. The old man is missing and they have been looking for him for a long time. The men were separated from the women but luckily I found Lord Roxton in the river. He was close to drowning and so I saved him. Well, after they were all reunited, we all ended up on the other side of the plateau and needed a boat to get to the other side. I knew a fishing village where they had boats and told them how to get there. I didn't go because the people dislike lizards and strangers."  
  
"So why did you send them all alone?"  
  
"Well what did you expect me to do?! It didn't matter, though, I was caught and before the villagers could make me their next meal they saved my life."  
  
"No offense, but if I was one of them I would have left you there. No wonder you're here."  
  
Tribune ignored the doctor's statement. "Happy? I told you enough I'm afraid so I'll be on my way.." He said as he moved towards the door.  
  
"Oh no Mr. Tribune! We're not done yet. We still have 45 minutes left."  
  
Reluctantly, the lizard sat back down.  
  
"I need to know something important," Dr. Bob said. "Tell me, what was your childhood like?"  
  
To be continued.........  
  
Hey you know I already have 2 stories on the works and now I have another one. The War of Two Races will be over soon and this one won't be too long I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing Tribune for laughs in this story. That's all I swear!  
  
Notes: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been busy with The War of Two Races but I found time to work on this one. Enjoy!  
  
"My childhood! My childhood is none of your business!" the lizard growled.  
  
"Listen, Tribune, it might be hard for you to talk about your childhood but whatever you tell me it will be kept in this room and no one will ever know. Savvy? (Okay I know it's a line from the Pirates of the Caribbean and this has nothing to do with pirates, but I like the word and since I got it I've been in pirate mode)" said the doc.  
  
After contemplating this for a moment, Tribune gave up. "Fine! It was what you might call mentally painful."  
  
"Explain please."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Tribune started to tell his sad story.  
  
"My parents originally wanted a girl and when they had me, they were slightly disappointed. Before, the Empire was divided into two regions and my father wanted them to be united and since the Emperor on the other side had a son, he wanted a daughter. Up to when I was five, I was dressed to look like a girl to please the Emperor. When the time came for 'the wedding' my parents told them that I change my outlook on life and decided to be a boy."  
  
Dr. Bob stared at the lizard. He had no idea where that came from but he was silent, even though it was hard for him.  
  
"That completely bombed my reputation and so it took me a few years to ensure everyone that I was indeed a boy and never a girl. Then the question of why I was pretending to be a girl and at the time I lost me temper and whoever ask me I . . . bit off their head."  
  
The doc gulped. "I see. Tell me more."  
  
"I eventually got it under control so I don't kill anyone who asks me. I laugh then I throw them into the gladiator pit. See, I'm not really killing them I'm just punishing them but if they die then they should have never press the matter."  
  
The doctor scribbled more notes on his pad. Clearly, this lizard was slightly unstable so he kept quiet. Then he heard some sniffling.  
  
Tribune was crying. I mean . . . he was crying!!! "They wanted a girl! A girl! They never truly loved me. Whenever I had a eggball game, they never came to cheer on their little Chomper!"  
  
The lizard was in hysterics and so letting off the topic, the doc tried a different approach.  
  
"Tribune, was there anyone special in your life?"  
  
After a few minutes, Tribune calmed down and it took a while for the question to sink in.  
  
"Yes there was."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Centuria."  
  
~Memory~  
  
It was a beautiful day and young Tribune and his best friend, Tyran, were out making mayhem.  
  
"Come back here you little no good rotten lizards!" yelled Old Lizard Stone. The old dinosaur was jumping up and down holding a rather unpleasant present in a paper bag. (Thank you Billy Madison for the wonderful idea!!!)  
  
The two teens were laughing so hard. After running for a couple more minutes, they slowed down to catch their breaths.  
  
"He's not chasing us!" remark Tribune.  
  
Tyran snorted. "He's too old to chase us! He's probably wondering what he should do with it."  
  
"You two are so gross!" said a feminine voice.  
  
Tribune turned and gasped. In the Empire, the most attractive lass was Centuria. Tribune had a crush on her since he was seven. To him, she was an enchantment.  
  
"How could you pick on Old Stone? Don't you guys have any feelings whatsoever to our elders? But . . . you have to admit. It was funny just from watching it in a distance."  
  
All three laughed. Tribune had a hard time trying to figure Centuria out. One minute she was well mannered and the next a little she-devil. She loved a great practical joke and Tribune was always coming up with some good ones to impress her.  
  
~Memory Done~  
  
"You really liked her didn't you?"  
  
"Yes I did. I thought she liked me too but I was wrong." He started to tell the doc about the time Centuria ordered her guards to hunt him and at the end; he ended up having a tasty bite out of her.  
  
Dr. Bob shuddered. "What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say, the jokes started to get out of hands. When I was fifteen I started to become interested in taking over the Empire. So was Centuria. I asked her to marry me and she agreed. I was next in line so everything seemed to work out. Three years later, she found out from a servant that when my father died I was not getting the throne. Instead, his head soldier was getting the throne because I wasn't mature enough. So Centuria dumped me and married the old goat but it all changed when I got the throne. The servant was wrong and she was fuming. Centuria liked power and she wanted it."  
  
"But I'm sure you found another girl, right?"  
  
"Nope. I do like Marguerite but I already know she's in love with Lord Roxton and he is with her. I'm not the type of lizard that would break up a couple."  
  
"Hmmm," the doc said. "As I can see Tribune, you never really had any kind of relationship. Your parents in a way neglected you and the one woman you cared about never had any real feelings for you. Tribune, I think the only reason you are the way you are because you never deserved the attention you need. Did you ever tried going to parties and meet someone?"  
  
Tribune thought for a second. "No I haven't. I have been busy you know, ruling a Empire is not an easy thing to do."  
  
"Tribune I'm afraid you have some sort of social problem. You are keeping yourself from enjoying life and from meeting that special person. I recommend that you should go out and live a little. You need to let go of the past and live in the present."  
  
"So I should go to a party? Is that what are you saying?"  
  
The doc nodded. "Tribune you need to spend some time away from responsibilities. Go out and have a good time."  
  
The lizard sat up and looks at the doc. "If I do this, then will I be cured of this fear?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure but these explorers you told me about might help you. You could all go as a group to a party. Spending some time in groups can really boost a person's self-esteem."  
  
He jumped up and shook the doc's hand. "Thanks doc! Maybe I'll give it a try."  
  
As he left, the doc shook his head and look at his schedule for his next patient. "Not another raptor," he groaned. The last raptor that came in was going through an emotional time since he came so close to a death experience. "Here we go again," he muttered.  
  
I hope you like this story! Just click the review button and tell me what you think! Go on and don't be scare! Happy New Year! 


End file.
